Bolt and Thunder
Bolt and Thunder is a musical romance story created by PenelopeTheShihTzu. It is an alternative story of Bolt and how he met Thunder. Plot In 1990s New York City, puppies are waiting in a cardboard box to be adopted. They are for free. Eight of them are Chocolate Lab puppies, and one of them is a White Shepherd puppy. The Chocolate Labs are adopted quickly, and only one of the Labs, including the Shepherd puppy. The Lab is finally adopted by a little boy. That night, the rain falls and the box is swept in a sewer, almost with the Shepherd puppy. He runs and is almost beaten up by stray dogs. He sleeps on a truck tire until the morning. During this, 'Once Upon A Time In New York City' plays. The next morning, a 12-year-old named Bruce and his 17-year-old sister Liz manage to sell a rock in a box to a pawn shop to buy burgers to their dog Sadie. Then, they travel to Adventure Bay, taking Sadie with them. They visit Katie's clinic on their second day. Meanwhile, the puppy sees a few humans to find out if they see him. He befriends a stray Jack Russell named Dodger (who is singing 'Dodger's Song' to himself), and they help each other get hot dogs from a hot dog stand. Dodger leaves him at a garage with kittens. The puppy sings 'Soon You'll Come Home'. One year later, the puppy is now a dog. Dodger and a few other dogs come to visit him, and he visits the dogs' homes too. One day, a four-year-old girl named Penny adopts him and names him Bolt. Liz and Bruce adopt Dodger. The next day, Penny and her parents go to a hospital for the arrival of a new baby. Bolt feels like Penny doesn't need him anymore and he is comforted by Dodger. Then, a German Shepherd named Thunder explains that they are going to have a baby. Dodger chases her off. That night, Bolt has a 'Parade Of The Shoes' nightmare in which a baby bootie splits in two, then four, and it continues to multiply. The dream shoes then fade into real shoes, with their wearer explaining that the baby has arrived. Bolt finds out that the baby is wonderful company and he vows that when the baby grows up. Bolt and Penny play, and 'A Beautiful World' plays. The next night, Bolt re-encounters Thunder. Thunder explains that she and a cat, Mittens, were abandoned as adolescents, and this is the reason why she hates humans. She asks if he wants to meet her friends, to which Bolt replies 'yes'. The next hour, Bolt encounters a dog named Shock. Shock says that he is Thunder's girlfriend and that she will sing in the middle of the night. Bolt says that he will go and see her sing. He has a cat servant named Socks, whom Mittens falls in love with. A few hours later, Dodger, Sadie and Bolt go to a Dance Club, and they listen to Thunder singing. She sings 'Choo Le Na' with Shock and Bolt singing a few lines. The next day, while the humans are gone to the movies watching ''Toy Story, ''Bolt and Thunder go and meet Thunder's friends: Tundra, her sister Icee, Skye, Princess, Elsa, Avalanche and Ocean. They also have puppies. An aqquaitance named Everest joins them. The puppies fight over a pizza slice, but Bolt teaches them how to share. He and the puppies sing 'What's Mine Is Yours'. Bolt invites Thunder to have pizza together, they eat a thin pizza slice at opposite ends until meeting in the middle and kissing. 'Bella Notte' plays. The next day, Bolt wakes up at home, and he asks why. Dodger said that 'flirting with that girl, huh? I don't need no flirting!' He tricks Bolt into getting hot dogs for him. Bolt then says that flirting with Thunder isn't so bad, but Dodger doesn't care. For proof, he sings 'Why Should I Worry'. Intermission. Meanwhile, Thunder is captured by Animal Control and at the pound. A mutt named Peggy laughs at Thunder's idea to marry a dog with a home. Shock kidnaps her and takes her to Ms. Wallabanger's home because he heard the idea to marry Thunder. Ms. Wallabanger keeps Thunder locked in a doghouse in her terrace, and keeps her dog Jolt there for 'company'. Jolt explains to Thunder how she cherishes her days as an adolescent and a puppy until Bolt comes to rescue Thunder. He leashes Jolt and Mittens. Thunder manages to escape, go to Bolt's home and realize there is a rat in the baby's room. Bolt fights with it, qhile Jolt warns Thunder that Bolt 'is a tramp'. Jolt sings 'He's a tramp'. More coming soon.